St. Fyrom
Bild:St.fyrom1.jpg |St. Fyrom Flagge Bild:Fyrom1.png |Coat of Arms St.Fyrom und NSC St.Fyrom ßänfeirem ist ein kleiner Inselstaat im mittleren Mittelmeer vor der Rundküste Ladaniens. Der Staat besteht aus einer Inselgruppe; der Hauptinsel St.Fyrom und der kleinen Nebeninseln Sozo, Achnä und Naja. Aus der Luft betrachtet erscheint die Inselgruppe wie ein Totenschädel, weshalb die Einwohner auch gerne als fyromesische Piraten bezeichnet werden, allerdings ist St.Fyrom eine demokratische Republik in der Größe von 7,6 qkm. Die Bevölkerung besteht zu 96 % aus St.Fyromern, 2 % Exil-Niederholländer, die restlichen 2 % sind Einwanderer hauptsächlich aus dem glady-ladanischen Raum. Die Insel scheint sehr beliebt zu sein, deshalb hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl im Februar 2008 verdoppelt :-) Seit dem 01.11.2007 hat die Hauptstadt den Namen "La Contesta" erhalten, in einer großen Volksabstimmung ist dieser Name zu Ehren des ESC gewählt worden. (In St.Fyrom ist der Eurovision Song Contest sehr populär und einige Einwohner kennen ihn noch unter dem Begriff "Grand Prix d'Eurovision de la Chanson".) Größte Stadt ist also die Hauptstadt La Contesta, daneben sind als größere Städte noch La Fontaine, La Lala und L'Alberti(auf Sozo) zu nennen. Dem Staatspräsidenten liegt ein Antrag von Mireille Mathieu zur Ehrenbürgerschaft vor. Madame Mathieu hatte St.Fyrom bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme am NSC vertreten. Allerdings konnte sie in Klow/Syldavien gemeinsam im Duett mit P.Duffy lediglich den 18.Platz bei 9 Punkten belegen. Trotzdem wurde der Ehrenbürgerschaft stattgegeben und man ist hier stolz darauf, daß Mme. Mathieu beim NSC 4 für Genovia antrat und in Nihamavasah bei der NSC 10 - VE sang. St.Fyrom gehört zu den ersten Mitgliedsländern in der NSC-World, verpaßte jedoch wegen der Uhrenumstellung die Teilnahme am NSC1 in Los Helenas/Noizeland, der Beitrag "Immigrant-song" der Anarcho-Gruppe DreadZeppelin wurde auf kaltes, ganz kaltes Eis gelegt, es ist fraglich, ob er noch mal in ein späteres NSC-Rennen geschickt wird, denn ihm werden eher geringe Erfolgschancen ausgerechnet. Am NSC3 in Danol/Ladanien nahm St.Fyrom erneut teil. Dieser Contest stand unter dem Weihnachtsmotto. Max Cedonie, ein sehr populärer Schauspieler in dem kleinen Inselstaat konnte für den Videoclip verpflichtet werden. Die St.Fyromer erhofften sich von dem 2.Auftritt beim NSC eine bessere Platzierung. Vor allem wurde auf das Nachbarvoting gesetzt, hiervon profitiert ja traditionell eine Insel deutlich weniger. Sensationell ist der VE zum NSC3 verlaufen, hat doch hier nach einer Jury-Vorauswahl die Bevölkerung direkt zwischen 3 Finalisten über den Song für Danol abgestimmt. Somit hat St.Fyrom die jahrelang praktizierte Jury-Wertung durch ein 50/50-Voting ersetzt. Das Ergebnis des von Gayla Peevey intonierten Beitrages "I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" übertraf alle Erwartungen und belegte mit 87 Punkten einen respektablen 5. Platz, dieser wurde gebührend gefeiert. Beim NSC 4, der in Volkisistan ausgetragen wurde, war St.Fyrom durch Sara Tavares mit "Balance" vertreten, der Beitrag war gut präsentiert und erhielt 57 Punkte, diese sorgten für einen vorher anvisierten 11. Platz. Somit war St.Fyrom auch beim NSC 5 (der auf Tristan da Tuntha stattfand) dabei. Entgegen dem zu Beginn der Conteste ausgeübten Druck von hoher staatlicher Seite, haben die Inselbewohner mittlerweile den Spaß an den Musikwettstreiten entdeckt und freuen sich auf den Tag, an dem es heißt: "Hello, here is La Contesta, the capitol city of St.Fyrom, we have the honour to be your host of the next National Song Contest! " Und dieser Tag war am 16.03.08 gekommen, Philippe Lafontaine konnte mit seinem flotten, eingängigen "Coeur de loup" einen denkbar knappsten Sieg beim NSC 5 einfahren. Der NSC 5 aus Tristan da Tuntha war im kleinen Inselstaat zeitversetzt übertragen worden und das Organisationskommitee benötigte einige Zeit, um sich von diesem positiven "Schock" zu erholen, machte sich jedoch nur kurze Zeit später mit Freude an die Vorbereitungen zur Ausrichtung des nächsten NSC 6 in La Contesta!!! Am 20.04.08 fand der NSC 6 in der Kongreßhalle in La Contesta (der Hauptstadt des kleinen Inselstaates St.Fyrom) statt. Es stritten 26 Nationen der NSC-Welt um den Titel. St.Fyrom wurde durch die polnische Band "Sweet Noise" vertreten, auf Initiative des Staatspräsidenten wurde der Beitrag durch die bekannte, ESC-erfahrene Edyta Gorniak unterstützt. Ein 21. Platz beim ansonsten gelungenen Heim-Contest war natürlich nicht der große Erfolg, aber man mußte akzeptieren, das ein starkes Teilnehmerfeld am Start war - mit einem Sieg für Geysiristan vor Udopia und Ladania. Zufrieden zeigte man sich am Tag nach dem Contest mit der Arbeit und auch der Moderation durch Cindy u. Bert, auch dankte man für die Unterstützung bei der technischen Umsetzung durch Noizeland und Alankomatia. Auch wenn der Contest No. 6 fast durch einen Übertragungs- und Additionsfehler an den Wertungstafeln für einen Skandal gesorgt hätte. Beim NSC 7 in Geysiristan wurde St.Fyrom durch die estnische Männerband Ursula vertreten und erreichte mit diesem "frischen" Song einen hervorragenden 3. Platz, man hatte in der VE wiederum aus 10 Beiträgen ausgewählt und freute sich auf Lappstadt mit 31 Beiträgen! Max Cedonie vor dem Contest stolz:" Dieser Beitrag hat alles, was ein NSC-Beitrag haben muß, er ist originell, gut gesungen und die Performance stimmt ebenfalls!" Diese Aussage schien nahezu prophetisch, denn das Lied erreichte 100 Punkte. Sieger wurde Hiljaisuutta mit 125 Punkten - beim NSC 8 wird es sich um einen Motto-Contest handeln. Die VE in La Contesta stand deshalb unter der Überschrift "Une chanson pour Hiljaisuutta, a song of my life!" und lieferte wieder eine umfangreiche Palette an Beiträgen. In Hiljaisuutta-Downtown wurde der NSC 08 ausgetragen, St.Fyrom war mit "Cello" von Udo Lindenberg am Start, 40 Punkte und der 23. Platz war das Ergebnis bei einem wunderbaren Contest, den erneut Ladania gewann. Damit das Auf und ab des kleinen Inselstaates beim NSC weitergeht, hat FyTV wieder eine sehr starke VE ausgerichtet, diese wurde erstmals im NSC-TV öffentlich übertragen und ergab einen hoffentlich erfolgreichen Beitrag, mit dem die St.Fyromer in die TOP 10 kommen können. Das Auf und Ab ist weiter gegangen, aber zur großen Freude der Insulaner. Milow mit seinem gefühlvollen Titel "You don't know" war mit Startnummer 8 beim NSC 9 ins Rennen gegangen. In einem an Spannung kaum zu überbietenden Contest im ladanischen Hüpfingen a.d.K. übernahm St.Fyrom zum Schluß der Wertungen eine der Hauptrollen und schaffte am Ende einen beachtlichen 2.Platz mit 301 Punkten (das Votingsystem war auf die Vergabe von maximal 19 Punkten umgestellt worden) und einer tollen Aufholjagd und lag lediglich 4 Punkte hinter dem Siegertitel aus Krischisistan aber 31 Punkte vor dem drittplatzierten Noizeland! Die Live-Übertragung am 06.10.08 auf FyTV hatte eine Rekordeinschaltquote von 93 % ! Und so freute man sich auf Krischisistan und den NSC X - eine Vorausscheidung hat es selbstverständlich geben, diese wurde allerdings nicht öffentlich übertragen. Wieder waren eine Flut von Liedern eingegangen - allerdings wird es diesmal beim nationalen VE erstmals eine Wildcard geben, denn Staatspräsident Max Cedonie hatte sich persönlich für einen Starter eingesetzt - dieser sollte neben 10 weiteren Beiträgen den Siegersong ermitteln. Gewonnen hat jedoch die Gruppe "Radio Luxembourg" mit ihrem in walisisch vorgetragenen Song "Os chin llad Cindy". Dieser wird also St.Fyrom in Krischigalalien vertreten. Die Gruppe gab eine gute Visitenkarte des kleinen Inselstaates ab und konnte die Reihe der Aufs und Abs mit einem 27. Rang fortsetzen. 35 Punkte reichten nicht zu einer höheren Platzierung. In einem wiederum äußerst spannenden Contest sicherte sich schließlich Invincibilien den Sieg und so wird der 11. NSC (der zehnte mit fyromesischer Teilnahme) in Evighettingen stattfinden. Nach einem desaströsen Vorentscheid, der einer öffentlichen Jury nicht standhielt, entschied wieder einmal der Staatspräsident persönlich über den fyromesischen Beitrag, allerdings wies Staatspräsident Max Cedonie darauf hin, daß man sich nicht für das Finale setzen lassen wollte, wie es zwischenzeitlich aus Evighettingen anklang, sondern sich dem Votum aller Teilnehmer stellen, auch wenn es dann nicht zu einem möglichen Finale reichen sollte. Man ist sich jedoch sicher mit dem flotten Song "Predaleko" von Ivana Banfic einen konkurrenzfähigen Beitrag entsandt zu haben. Der 11. NSC wird erstmals mit 2 Semis (St.Fyrom im Semi 1) ausgetragen, durch eine starke Diskussion innerhalb der NSC-Welt war dieses erst möglich geworden. Man schaut gespannt auf den NSC im Januar 2009. Im 1. Semifinale des NSC Xone in Evighettingen am 12.01.09 konnte sich St.Fyrom (Umschlag 2) für das Finale am 18.01.09 qualifizieren und hat dort von Startnummer 2 eingegriffen. Einige hohe Wertungen sorgten für 56 Punkte, was aber letztendlich 'nur' zu Platz 20 reichte. Zu häufig gab es keine Punkte. Mit hohem Vorsprung konnte Wuttistan gewinnen. Die italienische Ballade "Novembre" räumte 140 Punkte ab. Für den NSC 12 in Björnstad ermittelte FyTV per Casting einen auf den Gastgeber zugeschnittenen Song - "Das Lied des Nordens" präsentiert von den Nordic-TV-Stars schaffte es ins Finale, allerdings dort dann am 22.03.09 nur auf den vorletzten Platz. Knapper Sieger wurde das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (LdrfR) - für den 13. NSC wird FyTV voraussichtlich wieder einen VE ausrichten. In der Zwischenzeit und pünktlich vor dem Weihnachtsfest veranstaltete der kleine Inselstaat in der Convention-Hall in La Contesta einen Mini-Contest der bisherigen 12 Siegertitel der ersten 10 NSCs - unter dem Titel NSC 10 1/3 wurde dieser Jubiläumscontest begeistert aufgenommen und 21 Nationen der NSC-Welt beteiligten sich am Voting - in einem spannenden Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen siegte die Gruppe Bella mit "To twoja wina" vor dem Lokalmatadoren Philippe Lafontaine mit "Coer de loup". In einer schönen Openingshow konnte St.Fyrom seine kürzlich erworbenen technischen Fähigkeiten, einen weiteren Bewerb erneut ausrichten zu können, unter Beweis stellen. In Turahl-City (Turvan) wird ein weiterer NSC-Spinn-off stattfinden, an dem auch St.Fyrom mit einem Beitrag teilnehmen wird. Politik Für viele Jahre war Urban Stockselius als Staatspräsident gewählt, seine Amtszeit ging Anfang 2008 zu Ende, eine erneute Wahl war per Verfassung ausgeschlossen. Eine Kandidatur von H.O.Greenfield (der im Oktober/November 2007 kurzzeitig als für den NSC-zuständiger Minister fungierte) wurde vorab in der Bevölkerung kritisch gesehen. Der Wahlkampf soll traditionell wenige Wochen vor dem Wahltermin beginnen. Es wurde spannend und kam schließlich ganz anders. Mit Datum des 01.02.2008 fanden in St.Fyrom Wahlen zum Staatspräsidenten statt, der einzige Kandidat war Max Cedonie - der populäre Schauspieler wurde in einer Umfrage zum beliebtesten St.Fyromer gewählt, dieses gab auch den Ausschlag, das ehrenvolle Amt im kleinen Inselstaat ausüben zu wollen, die Wahl war Formsache. Am Abend des 03.02.08 wurde die Wahl von Max Cedonie zum neuen St.Fyromer Staatspräsidenten bestätigt, mit einem überwältigenden Ergebnis auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Mit Datum vom 07.02.2008 hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl verdoppelt :-)) Im übrigen wird der Staatspräsident dann auch persönlich für alle kulturellen Belange des Inselstaates zuständig sein. Beim NSC 6 in La Contesta ließ er es sich nehmen, persönlich das Voting aus St.Fyrom vorzutragen. Medien Der staatliche Fernsehsender ist FyTV, der auch den jeweiligen VE zu den NSCs überträgt, hierbei sind traditionell hohe Einschaltquoten zu vermelden. Das größte Printmedium in St.Fyrom ist das Wochenblatt "St.Fyrom-Today" - hier fungiert als Chefredakteur Rainer Kerkovic, der auch für die Berichterstattung über den NSC zuständig ist und alles Aktuelle im NSC-Wiki und im OGAE-Forum verbreitet. = Statistik zum NSC = Links Servus Siegfried ;-) Hauptseite